Herencia desafortunada
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: ¿En verdad eran hermanos? Se preguntó una y mil veces, pues a pesar de ser los únicos de su especie, tenían rasgos que los hacían diferentes... En especial a él.


**¡Hola a todo mundo! Soy nueva en el fandom de esta serie así que este es mi primer fic de TMNT. Ojalá disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener y no para fines de lucro.**

**¿Advertencias? Ninguna. **

Capítulo único: Herencia desafortunada.

Ellos definitivamente no eran hermanos. Y si lo eran, el destino no había sido muy bueno con él. ¿Cuál de sus dos padres biológicos había tenido la desgracia de tener la información genética que él había heredado?

Eso ya no importaba; después de todo, nunca lo sabría.

Se derrumbó en el sofá circular de la guarida para observar al pequeño Mikey leer sus historietas; le gustaban sus ojos. Eran lindos y plagados de inocencia. Además, ese color cielo resaltaba perfectamente con el extraño color de piel que los cuatro tenían. Ese indeseable verde… Tortuga.

Rodó los ojos al notar tan evidente tontería y se golpeó la frente imaginando que había sido Rapha en uno de sus muchos intentos fallidos de iluminarlos tras decir sandeces como aquella. O en este caso, pensarla.

Dejó aquello a un lado, pues ese no era el verdadero punto hacia el cual deseaba dirigir sus pensamientos.

Una fuerte carcajada por parte de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, se lo agradeció internamente, demostrándolo con una tranquila sonrisa. Obvio el pequeño no la notaría, pues estaba inmerso en ese mundo de fantasía al cual él mismo había presentado, dejándolo leer los comics que desechaba cuando estos eran viejos y descontinuados.

Tenía intenciones de hacerle una pregunta, pero unos insistentes golpes provenientes de la sala de entrenamiento llamaron la atención de ambos.

—Mikey —preguntó Donatello—, ¿están Leo y Rapha entrenando?

—Sí. Llevan haciéndolo toda la mañana —dijo el menor sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano mayor.

—Pero hoy no toca entrenamiento —recalcó.

—¿Y crees que a ellos les importe? —rió Michelangelo—. Ya sabes que el propósito de Rapha es quitarle el puesto a Leo. Y por lo tanto, Leo no dejará que Rapha lo haga, así que entrena tan duro como lo haría nuestro querido y gruñón hermano.

Mikey se recostó completamente y siguió leyendo sus historietas, así que no tardó en soltar carcajadas, ignorando nuevamente a Donatello.

Por su parte, Donnie se resignó a volver a lo que en un principio le parecía más importante que todo aquello; un dilema existencial que no podía ser ignorado cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Decidió echar un vistazo a las actividades de sus hermanos mayores, y a paso lento se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era algo que admiraba de Leo y Rapha, pues tenían tanta determinación que incluso desobedecían las órdenes de Splinter Sensei de tomarse ese día de descanso. ¿Estaba en sus genes ser tan competitivos en todo?

Frenó a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a lo mismo que lo estaba acomplejando desde hace días; aquello que no había recibido como hermano de Leo, Rapha y Mikey.

—¿Por qué no hay algo que sea atractivo en mí como con todos ellos? ¿Por qué sólo mis hermanos pueden tener ojos claros y yo no?

Gruñó y siguió su camino a la sala de entrenamiento.

Desde hace días había notado, aún tras saberlo desde hace dieciséis años, que era el único de los cuatro hermanos que tenía los ojos obscuros. Ese común y corriente color marrón que incluso la mayoría de las personas también heredaba al nacer.

Sus hermanos, Leo y Mickey, habían tenido toda la suerte del mundo al tener ese simpático color azul en sus pupilas, mientras que Raphael imponía carácter y su estrepitosa personalidad con ese color verde brillante que era rodeado por su tradicional antifaz rojo.

—Tontos afortunados —los maldijo por un momento.

¿Por qué él no había estado destinado a por lo menos un poco de atractivo físico? Sus hermanos lo tenían todo, y si no, por lo menos la mayoría de los aspectos que un adolescente de su edad necesitaba para ser alguien atractivo; insistiendo muchas veces en dejar de lado el hecho de que eran tortugas mutantes.

Como ya lo había dicho, Rapha tenía un carácter predominante y era valiente, además de tremendamente osado. A esos aspectos de personalidad tenía que añadirle que aún y cuando no era muy alto, lucía bastante atlético e intimidante. Él fue el más afortunado en lograr heredar ese tamaño de músculos después de tantos años de entrenamiento con Splinter sensei.

Después estaba el pequeño y adorado Mickey. Con eso bastaba para saber que había algo de especial en él. Algo diferente a sus tres hermanos y que lo hacía único. Él no necesitaba ser tan listo como Leo y Rapha para hacerse notar, pues su inocencia y torpeza era su más grande encanto después de esos llamativos ojos azules y aquellas notables manchas en su rostro que parecían pecas, dándole el aire infantil que quedaba perfecto con su personalidad.

Y por último, su admirable hermano mayor. Ese ya era un punto suficiente para llamar un poco más la atención aún sin mencionar que se trataba el líder del grupo. Si alguien tenía la personalidad mucho más remarcada que sus características físicas, ese era Leo. Su antifaz combinando con sus ojos lo hacían ver coordinado y preparado para todo; algo característico en alguien que era reconocido por "no tener miedo".

Llegó hasta la puerta del salón de madera y observó sus manos tomar la puerta; cubiertas en vendas y llenas de marcas provocadas por sus raros experimentos.

Sonrió con ironía al saber lo que eso significaba. Lo único de lo que se podía mofar ante sus hermanos, era que, a pesar de no ser el mayor, si era el más alto de todos ellos. Aunque en realidad era sólo un poco más alto que Leo.

¿Cómo podía presumir su personalidad? Era tan simplón como todos aquellos cerebritos y científicos locos que aparecían en los comics que Mikey leía. De nada le servía ser inteligente, pues a la hora de luchar las habilidades físicas eran las más importantes, y estaba claro que tanto él como su hermano más pequeño peligraban en quedar en último lugar cada vez que tenían entrenamiento en equipo.

¿Por qué por lo menos no había tenido la oportunidad de tener ojos claros como sus hermanos?

Quería dejar de pensar en eso de una vez por todas, pues no le servía de nada atormentarse tanto por algo que no cambiaría con sólo quejarse.

—Oigan chicos, puedo entrenar con ust…

Su deseo se cumplió cuando, literalmente, dejó de pensar en todo, pues una de las espadas thachi de Leonardo salió disparada hacía él, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el mango y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

…

_—__¡Miren! ¡Ya está despertando! _ —la carismática voz de Mikey fue lo primero que escuchó.

_—__¡Me estás pisando Mikey! ¡Bájate! _—y ese era Rapha tratando de poner en su lugar al hermano menor.

Comenzó a reír sólo de imaginar la escena, pues aún sabiéndose despierto después de un accidente, tardó un poco más en abrir los ojos.

Para su desgracia, lo primero que vio fueron tres pares de ojos claros. Genial, ahora recordaba absolutamente todo de lo que quería olvidarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leo cuando lo vio levantarse.

—Si —dijo con desanimo.

Los tres observaron a la tortuga de purpura caminar hacia la salida, pues notablemente no deseaba establecer una conversación.

Pero como siempre, uno de sus hermanos era lo suficientemente astuto como para notar que algo estaba ocurriendo con el genio del grupo.

—Donnie, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado extraño desde hace días —argumentó el líder.

—Creí que era el único que lo había notado —le dijo Rapha a Leo después de darle un empujón en el brazo—. Es como si me mirara con coraje.

—¿Y para decirme eso tienes que golpearme?

Leo le dio un coscorrón a Rapha para responder a la agresión, y justo antes de que este le contestara, el más joven de los hermano se atravesó entre ellos, volviendo a dirigir toda la atención a Donatello.

—¡Ey Donnie! ¿Ya vas a decirnos qué pasa? —preguntó Mikey divertido al saber que estaba de pie entre sus dos hermanos molestos.

—Nada importante —dijo Donatello siguiendo su camino, intentado dejar de lado todo eso.

—¡Oye! —Raphael arrojó una de sus Sai y golpeó el duro caparazón de Donnie, haciéndolo trastabillar después de aquél ligero empujón—. Leo y Mikey te están preguntando algo. Si no fuera importante no estaría huyendo.

Sus tres hermanos lo observaron impresionados; ¿él estaba siendo… Considerado?

—G-gracias Rapha… Supongo —dijo Leo.

—Chicos, les estoy diciendo la verdad —Donatello decidió responder—. Estoy bien… Es sólo que… Creo que es injusto que mis ojos sean marrones y no claros, como los de ustedes. Siento que eso me hace lucir menos interesante de lo que ya somos como mutantes.

Sorpresivamente, después de unos segundos de analizar lo que Donatello había dicho, sus tres hermanos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. A la tortuga más inteligente se le quería caer la cara de vergüenza y cólera, pues no imaginó que reaccionarían de esa manera.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó aún molesto.

—Mira Donnie —habló Rapha mientras los otros dos seguían riendo—, muchas gracias por aceptar que soy más guapo que tú, ¿pero te das cuenta de que en ningún momento de nuestras vidas lograremos cumplir los estándares de "belleza" que la sociedad pide?

—Él tiene razón —lo secundó Leo apoyando una mano en el hombro del de rojo—. No porque tengamos que vivir en las sombras significa que somos menos interesantes que las personas que hacen su vida sobre nosotros. Me sorprende que siendo alguien tan inteligente no puedas ver eso que incluso Mikey ha logado notar.

El más pequeño de los hermanos siguió riendo aún y cuando su hermano mayor lo había llamado tonto, indirectamente.

—¡Ustedes no lo entienden! Este color obscuro en mis ojos ni siquiera combina con mi piel. Si hubiera tenido la misma suerte que ustedes de nacer con ojos claros, al menos intentaría pensar que los cuatro somos iguales.

—No los necesitas —Leo se cruzó de brazos, brindándole una enorme sonrisa—. Eres único, Donnie. Ese cerebrito que tienes es lo que te hace sobresalir ante nosotros. Tus inventos nos han ayudado a salir de problemas infinidad de veces. Además, eres el único del grupo que no tiene como arma un objeto punzo cortante y aún así puedes pelear al nivel de una espada Thachi como la mía. Acéptalo; eso es asombroso.

—¡Es verdad Donnie! —dijo Mikey—. Siempre he admirado eso de ti.

Donatello apenas lo había notado, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro gracias a las palabras que sus dos hermanos le habían regalado. Extrañamente, ya no necesitaba saber si era o no más atractivo que las demás tortugas, pues con tantas virtudes enumeradas, se sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Se quedó de pie en medio del salón mientras observaba a sus hermanos salir, pero cuando Leo y Mickey parecían haberse marchado, Raphael se regresó y dijo algo para reforzar lo que sus dos hermanos ya habían plantado.

—El grupo no sería lo mismo sin Donnie el nerd.

Guiñó un ojo antes de salir y dejarlo solo.

—Gracias Rapha.

Con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en mucho tiempo, dio unos pequeños brincos de felicidad para después salir corriendo tras sus hermanos, pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, adoraba sus ojos obscuros, ya que era el único de los cuatro que los tenía de ese color, lo cual lo hacía aún más especial de lo que imaginaba.

Y vaya que se los haría saber.

FIN

**¿Opiniones? Todas son bienvenidas.**

** …Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
